Electronic components are commonly mounted on the surface of conventional molded 3-dimensional substrates. Presently, communications between the components on such a substrate occur mainly through the use of hole drillings, electrical wirings, and other conventional connectors. However, reliance on conventional connection techniques creates various disadvantages such as added complexity in component assembly, inconsistent connector reliability due to the large number of required wirings, signal interference and cross-talking between adjacent wires, increase in the weight of the substrate, lower data transfer rate, and high production cost.